


Sometimes We Take Life for Granted

by Danesincry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU collection, Killer! David, Killer! Dwight, M/M, One Shot Collection, Some are spicy, Survivor! Frank, Survivor! Michael, some have multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: A collection of different AU's revolving around Dwight.--1: Jake/Dwight Killer Dwight pt 12:Jake/Dwight  Killer Dwight pt 2





	1. Jake/Dwight - Killer Dwight pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> **The Leader**
> 
> Perks:   
> Follow The Leader: alerts him if a survivor follows him for more than 10 seconds.   
> Shut Down: a generator with a survivor near it will be locked for about 15 seconds, he can see which ones.  
> Final Decision: when the gates are open, he can shut them again
> 
> His weapon is a broken alcohol bottle.   
> His Mori is him throwing them to the ground and hitting a brand new bottle over their head and breaking it.   
> His power is Clock In (within 2 minutes they have to find a machine and “clock in” or get downed). 
> 
> **Kyle Snograd**
> 
> Perks:  
> Let's Party: Whenever you and another player work on a generator, you both get a 20% repair speed added on.  
> For Fun: Every time you hit a killer with a pallet, they have 2/5/7 seconds added onto their stun,  
> I'm The Best: You open up exit gates quicker if you're the only one nearby.

Silence spread across the group of survivors as they sat around the campfire. They sat in their normal place when they had their meetings, but one person was missing from the circle. The one who lead the meetings.

“Are we not going to address it?” Meg asked the group. Some of them turned to her as the others simply ignored the fiery redhead. Meg, like Claudette and Jake, were the closest to Dwight. She was the one who always bullied him into being more fit, teaching him how to run better. Each of them helped, but none of them pushed Dwight like Meg did.

“What are we supposed to say?” Nea asked as she met Meg’s eyes.

“She’s right, Meg.” David shrugged, catching Meg’s attention automatically. “He’s a’ goner. Just up ‘n disappeared.”

“That’s bullshit.” Meg huffed.

“Meg…” Laurie sighed and rubbed her face. “He’s gone. Me and Bill saw him get taken. I don’t know if Ace saw it. The Entity just took him, first time on hook. He didn’t even have the chance to struggle or attempt to escape.”

“That’s not possible. She wouldn’t mess up like that.” Meg threw her hands up.

“Meg.” Jake leaned forward and put his hand on her knee. His hand was shaking and Meg paused when she saw his face. She could tell he was grasping at the last few strings to keep himself together. “We have to accept it. Until he comes back, he’s gone. She could have released him. He was her favorite, afterall.”

Meg lowered her hands and placed them back onto her lap, one finding its way onto Jake’s gloved hand. They looked at each other for a second in the eyes, a silent mourning passing between them. They knew this wasn’t the first time this has happened. They’ve seen the notes and journals that were left behind from the last batch. They never knew what happened to them. They never told the newer survivors about them. 

They broke eye contact and turned back to the group, which fell silent again.

-

Dwight’s body was shocked awake with a gasp. His eyes opened to see that he was in the middle of some type of park. It was familiar and it strained his mind to tell why it felt so familiar.

He slowly pushed himself up and got to his feet. Standing up, he could see that he was in a play area next to the parking lot. A few buildings scattered around the large walls that encased him in, but what caught his eye was a sign by a trail. 

“Fort Ellis Regional Park.” Dwight read. The name processed in his head before he felt a slushie of emotions rattle through him.

The memories of him going to the woods with his coworkers out of politeness. Getting shit faced with them as his boss crept away with the secretary to have an affair, like no one saw them leave. Waking up alone. Seeing the Trapper for the first time.

“It’s their fault you’re here.” A voice whispered to Dwight. “You deserved better.”

Dwight reached up to his face, to push his glasses up, but instead of glasses his fingers met a piece of porcelain laying across part of his face. Dwight frowned and turned to the bathrooms that sat nearby. He walked in and went directly to a mirror.

In the mirror he saw himself, but wearing this torn up and bloody black business suit. On his face was a mask that looked just like what he remembers from Phantom of the Opera, but his left side of his glasses stuck out to go over his uncovered eye. He had a black fedora looking hat on for some reason. Dwight looked to his hands to see his fingertips raw. That’s how he smeared blood across his mask. 

On Dwight’s belt was large whiskey bottles, all empty. The one on his front right was broken and the largest. His weapon. It then clicked in his head. He wasn’t a survivor.

Dark thoughts curled through his head, almost urging him on. Almost praising him for his realization. It made his stomach twist with anticipation and fear. He knew he had bad thoughts in his mind from years of depression and anger, but this was different.

“I don’t…” Dwight took a deep breath.

“You’ll do perfect.” The voice whispered back. “They’re the reason why you’re here. They never took you for granted. Enjoy your freedom.”

Dwight bit his lip before looking around him.

He recognized this bathroom. He’s sure that if he never puked his guts out here when he was a teenager, it wouldn’t be here. The memory of the nights spent in this park as a teenager flashed through his mind. The teenagers he tried to call friends making him drink until he was sick and then laughing as he puked. The fact that none of them actually cared about him. His coworkers abandoned him in these woods. They’re all the reason why he’s here.

Anger swelled through him, flickering through his systems like fire.

“Good boy.” The voice cooed. Dwight swore he could see the shadows shift, but as he turned to look at them they stopped moving.

A small knock brought his attention to the bathroom door. A small girl with pink hair stood in the doorway, a brunette girl standing behind her. He recognized them as the Legion girls without their masks. Julie had her brown hair down, letting it fall around her shoulders. She seemed less amused compared to Susie.

“Hi, Dwight. We came here to show you to the campfire.” Susie held out her hand to Dwight. Dwight looked down to it before taking it. Her hands were warm.

Susie smiled and lead Dwight away from the bathrooms, past a gate he didn’t notice before, and out of the park. They walked through the woods quietly for about two minutes before they came up to a campfire. Dwight could see figures around the fire. As they noticed the three walking up, they all turned to see him.

“Welcome to the killers, Leader.” Susie smiled at Dwight.


	2. Jake/Dwight - Killer Dwight pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doot doot this makes no sense

Jake worked on the generator quietly, the gears pumping around his fingers as it came alive. He could hear the screams of Nea across the map. It was a new map, a regional park. The name was familiar but he couldn’t place the location. So, they had a new killer. Jake had seen a new survivor get pulled around by Laurie earlier, so it was safe to say that the killer wasn’t some crack shot like Ghostface was.

Jake listened as the sound of a pallet hitting and stunning a killer rang through the park. He felt bad for the killer. He sounded like a surprised child that just got slapped by his parents. He heard leaves behind him crunch and he turned to see Laurie and the new guy behind him. He seemed around his late 20’s, like most of them.

“There you are, Jake.” Laurie sighed. She got on the generator and the guy followed.

“This is Kyle Snograd, he’s the new survivor.” Laurie introduced. “Kyle, this is Jake Park, he is one of the original four survivors.”

“Hi.” Kyle offered a grin to Jake, who just nodded. Kyle seemed to catch on quickly. “Not a talker? That’s cool.”

“Now that we have another person, can you tell us about this place? You’re obviously connected to here.” Laurie asked.

“God, I haven’t been to this place in about two years. Not since the office party we had here. The night was fun, but we almost got arrested because the fucking dweeb went missing.” Kyle told them. “This place is pretty old, I guess. A lot of people party here. I remember going here a lot in high school.”

“Wait, who went missing?” Laurie asked. “A coworker?”

That made Jake look up. Dwight went missing during an office party in the woods. Could he know Dwight?

“Oh, his name was Dwight. Total dweeb.” Kyle shrugged. “He got blackout drunk and disappeared in the morning. We left him lying against a tree so we could easily find him. He wasn’t going anywhere. But in the morning, he was gone. Poof. We think a wolf got him. The real park is by some mountains.”

“Dwight Fairfield?” Jake spoke up. Kyle blinked at him, noticing that Laurie and Jake stopped to stare at him.

“Yeah. Why, you know him?” Kyle asked.

“He was one of the original four.” Laurie said. 

“Was? What happened to him?” Kyle asked and stopped himself.

“We don’t know. He just disappeared a few trials ago. The Entity took him suddenly on first hook and he never reappeared. She took him that night. He told us he woke up from that.” Laurie put in.

Jake looked down to the almost done generator and thought hard for a second. The name Kyle sounded familiar. Dwight has mentioned it. Then it clicked.

“You’re the asshole that used to beat up Dwight. You also fucked the boss’s wife. Everyone knows but they can’t bring themselves to say it because they know the boss cheats on her anyways. You’re an asshole and always tormented Dwight.” Jake said and didn’t look at Kyle. He just continued. They needed two more after this one.

“How… do you know that?” Kyle asked. Jake popped the generator and looked up as he stood.

“Because I was the closest to Dwight. He told me a lot about how much he hates you. All of you lot from his old life.” Jake wiped his gloved hands off. “I would watch out if I were you.”

Jake then turned and left the two behind. He decided to run along the wall until he found another generator. Nea was hooked as he ran up to it, and the Entity’s claws went up and took hold of the generator. He waited a few seconds before they went away. He jumped on it automatically.

Jake was about halfway done with the generator when he heard the heartbeat. He bit his lip and continued on, waiting until it got closer to run. When it got louder he got up but froze automatically. 

In the trees stood a figure. A very familiar figure. It was Dwight.

“Dwight…?” Jake asked. Dwight took a step towards him and he could see the bloody broken bottle in his hand. This was based off of how he got here.

“Jake…” Dwight responded. His voice was cracked. Broken.

Jake ran towards Dwight, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close to him.

“Dwight, oh my God. I’m so sorry.” Jake whispered to Dwight. Dwight slowly brought his arms up to hug him back.

“It’s not your fault. It’s their fault.” Dwight responded.

Jake let up on his hug, putting his hands to Dwight’s face. His face had blood and dirt on it, probably from chasing Nea. Dwight looked tired and ready to just break down in Jake’s hands.

“I never got to tell you before, Dwight.” Jake started. “But I love you.”

Dwight’s eyes widened as Jake kissed him. Jake knew this was out of his character, his normal facade, but Dwight deserved to know. Jake could feel Dwight kiss him back, almost like this was the last time they would ever touch. Jake knew this was the last time he would be able to do this. This was Dwight’s first trial before he probably loses what he has left of himself.

They broke apart with a deep breath, Jake pressing his forehead to Dwight’s. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jake mumbled as he kissed Dwight’s cheeks. Dwight just frowned and leaned into the touch.

Right then, two generators popped and a blaring coursed throughout the map. It made Dwight jolt and turn towards the doors. Jake could feel the energy buzzing through Dwight. The anxious energy that probably turned into bloodlust. 

“I know this isn’t the best time, but that Kyle guy, the one you worked with.” Jake started. Dwight looked back to him, keeping the eye that Jake could see trained on him intensely. Jake noticed how they looked slightly red instead of brown now. “He’s the survivor that was added when you became a killer.”

An odd strangled noise came from Dwight. Jake thought maybe it hurt the killers to talk, so that’s why they barely spoke.

“Go get him. He deserves to get hooked. I don’t think Laurie or Nea will stop you.” Jake gave a small smile. “What’s one game thrown?”

That made Dwight smile again. He nodded and turned towards where a door surely was. Jake followed quietly. After a couple of seconds, Dwight glanced behind him, like he could sense him. As they got closer, Jake heard a gate opening. He stopped behind some trees to watch Kyle opening a door, Nea and Laurie were to the side, watching out for them. Nea spotted Dwight and tensed up. She then looked to Jake, who pointed to Kyle and made a slashing motion. Nea seemed to understand and nodded. She turned to Laurie and whispered something. Laurie then met Jake’s eyes. Laurie seemed to understand, sadness filling her eyes as she stared at Dwight.

As the gate opened, Dwight sprinted out from his position next to Jake, startling them all. Dwight used vigor they’ve only seen when Meg was teaching him to reach the exit gate. He raised a hand and flipped the switch back up. The gates groaned and shut again. Kyle turned to face Dwight and let out a scream.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kyle screamed. “D-Dwight!”

An ungodly noise came from Dwight as he raised his bottle and stabbed Kyle with it. Kyle was put into an injured state and tried to run, but Dwight easily downed him. Jake ran over to Laurie and Nea, who were opening the gate again.

“Did you know he could do that?” Nea asked.

“No. I think he can feel when we follow him and he closes off generators like Ghostface.” Jake informed. “He… he can talk. He told me sorry.”

Laurie put an arm around Jake and the two watched as Dwight hooked Kyle. Laurie sighed.

“I should go unhook him. Distract your boyfriend.” Laurie smiled before running to go get him. 

Jake crept towards Dwight, watching as Dwight breathed heavily next to Kyle, staring up at him.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Dwight!” Kyle was crying as he hung from the hook. Jake appeared next to Dwight and Kyle laughed. “Jake, my man, help me.”

“I dunno. You’ll just get farmed.” Jake shrugged and turned to Dwight. “C’mon, let Laurie get him down.”

Dwight looked to Jake and sighed. He turned and followed Jake away, allowing Laurie to pull Kyle off and get him to the exit gate. They stopped out of sight and Jake sighed.

“Dwight…” Jake fidgeted with his glove. “Don’t let him get to you anymore. Don’t let this get to your head. You’re still human.”

Dwight nodded slowly, understanding. Jake leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his mouth before running off to the exit gate. Once at the threshold, he looked back to see Dwight standing by the gate, watching. Jake waved and walked through the gates.


End file.
